poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders meets The Incredibles
'''The Irelanders meets The Incredibles '''is the 1st YIFM/Disney/Pixar crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube with it's quadruple feature The Irelanders' CN Adventure, The Irelanders meets Daphne and Velma and The Irelanders' Adventures of Code Lyoko in the near future. Plot Public opinion turns against superheroes—also called "Supers"—due to the collateral damage caused by their crime-fighting. After several lawsuits, the government silently initiates the Superhero Relocation Program, which forces supers to permanently adhere to their secret identities. Fifteen years later, Bob and Helen Parr—formerly known as Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl—and their children Violet, Dash, and baby Jack-Jack are a suburban upper-middle class family living around the San Francisco Bay Area in the fictional city of Metroville. Bob dislikes the mundanity of suburban life and his white-collar job. Together with his friend Lucius Best, formerly known as Frozone, Bob occasionally relives "the glory days" by moonlighting as a vigilante. After his supervisor prevents him from stopping a mugging, Bob loses his temper and violently injures him, resulting in his dismissal. Returning home, Bob finds a message from a mysterious woman named Mirage who convinces him to become Mr. Incredible again, and gives him a mission to destroy a savage tripod-like robot called the Omnidroid on the remote island of Nomanisan. Bob finds the Omnidroid and destroys it by tricking it into ripping out its own power source. Bob finds the action and higher pay rejuvenating; he improves his relationship with his family and begins rigorous training while awaiting more work from Mirage for the next two months. Discovering a tear in his suit, he visits superhero costume designer Edna Mode. Assuming that Helen knows what Bob is doing, Mode also makes new suits for the other family members. Leaving for Nomanisan once again, Bob discovers Mirage is working for Buddy Pine, a disaffected former fan whom Mr. Incredible had rejected as his sidekick. Having adopted the name Syndrome, he has been perfecting the Omnidroid by hiring different superheroes to fight it, adding new features on the occasion that a super wins. Syndrome intends to send the latest version of his machine to Metroville. There, he will secretly manipulate its controls to defeat it in public, becoming a hero himself. Later, he will sell his inventions so that everyone will become equally "super", making the term meaningless and effectively creating a society where everyone possesses equal physical power. Meanwhile, Helen visits Edna and learns what Bob has been up to. Helen activates a beacon Edna built into the suits to find Bob, inadvertently causing him to be discovered and captured. Helen borrows a private plane to head for Nomanisan, but Violet and Dash have stowed away wearing their own suits, leaving Jack-Jack with a babysitter. Helen's radio transmissions are picked up on Nomanisan's airwaves; Syndrome sends several missiles to shoot down the plane; the plane is destroyed but Helen and the kids survive and use their powers to travel to the island. Helen infiltrates the base, discovering Syndrome's intentions to send the Omnidroid to Metroville in a rocket. Distraught by Syndrome's callousness when her life was threatened, Mirage releases Bob and informs him of his family's survival. At the same time, Helen arrives and races off with Bob to find their children. Dash and Violet are spotted and chased by a number of Syndrome's guards, but fend them off with their powers before reuniting with their parents. However, Syndrome captures them, leaving them imprisoned on Nomanisan while he follows the rocket to Metroville. The Parrs escape and travel to Metroville in a spare rocket. True to its programming, the Omnidroid recognizes Syndrome as an opponent and targets the remote on his wrist, making him incapable of controlling it, while simultaneously knocking him unconscious. The Parrs and Frozone team up to fight the Omnidroid; the battle is indecisive until Bob comes across the remote, allowing him to control one of the robot's claws and use it to destroy its power source. Returning home, the Parrs find Syndrome, who plans to kidnap and raise Jack-Jack as his own sidekick to exact revenge on the family. As Syndrome is traveling upward to reach his jet, Jack-Jack's own superpowers start to manifest and he escapes from Syndrome midair. As Helen catches Jack-Jack, Syndrome manages to board the plane, but Bob throws his sports car at Syndrome, causing him to be sucked into the jet's turbine, killing him and causing the aircraft to explode. The Parrs survive with Violet's force field, though the plane destroys their house when the fuselage falls. Three months later, the Parrs witness the arrival of a new supervillain called the Underminer. They put on their superhero masks, ready to face the new threat together as a family. Trivia * The Mask, Ace Bunny, Danger Duck, Lexi Bunny, Rev Runner, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, Zadavia, Dr. Pretorius, Dr. Amelia Chronos, Adolpho, Black Velvet, Boötes Belinda, Dr. Dare, Drake Sypher, Electro J. Fudd, General Deuce, Gunnar the Conqueror, Massive, Mastermind, Melvin the Martian, Ophiucus Sam, Optimatus, Otto the Odd, Pierre Le Pew, Pinkster Pig, Professor Zane, Queen Anthea, Queen Grannicus, Ringmaster (LUL), Rip Runner, Rupes Oberon, Sagittarius Stomper, Sergeant Sirius, The Shadowborgs, Stoney and Bugsy, Vester Sylth Vester, Time Skip, Weather Vane, Romeo (PJ Masks), Luna Girl, Night Ninja, The Wolfy Kids and Armadylan will guest star in this film. * Dr. Pretorius, Amelia Chronos, Adolpho, Black Velvet, Boötes Belinda, Dr. Dare, Drake Sypher, Electro J. Fudd, General Deuce, Gunnar the Conqueror, Massive, Mastermind, Melvin the Martian, Ophiucus Sam, Optimatus, Otto the Odd, Pierre Le Pew, Pinkster Pig, Professor Zane, Queen Anthea, Queen Grannicus, Ringmaster (LUL), Rip Runner, Rupes Oberon, Sagittarius Stomper, Sergeant Sirius, The Shadowborgs, Stoney and Bugsy, Vester Sylth Vester, Time Skip, Weather Vane, Romeo (PJ Masks), Luna Girl, Night Ninja, The Wolfy Kids and Armadylan will work with Syndrome in this film. * The storyline continues in The Irelanders meets The Incredibles 2 Transcript * The Irelanders meets The Incredibles/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey Category:Pixar Crossovers